


El fruto no cae lejos del árbol

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El arrojo de Harry a lo largo de los años le enseñó que no siempre es lo más inteligente actuar sin pensar, y aún más cuando tienes a alguien por quien velar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El fruto no cae lejos del árbol

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble escrito para el Harrython.

El coraje usualmente va de la mano con una gran cuota de estupidez, o eso había escuchado Harry en más de una ocasión. Cada vez que se encontraba al filo de la muerte, para ser más exacto. Se lo repetía una vocecilla en su cabeza, a veces preocupada, otras tantas con un tonito burlón.

No estaba seguro de si era cosa de su subconsciente, o a lo mejor de tanto oírlo de sus profesores, simplemente había quedado registrado en sus recuerdos, aflorando en los momentos precisos.

De cualquier modo, hacía muchos años que no escuchaba esa reprimenda interna, a pesar del trabajo que desempeñaba, lo que bien pensado podría resultar un milagro. En teoría, el ser auror era considerado uno de los oficios más peligrosos del mundo mágico.

En todo caso, como ya había agotado sus reservas de arrojo impulsivo y contaba con cierta madurez que le permitía pensar antes de actuar, podía decir que era bastante afortunado al haber llegado a su edad con todos los miembros intactos.

Lamentablemente, existe algo llamado genética, y a él le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

Porque cada vez que veía a James lanzarse como un kamikaze, montado en su escoba de juguete y dando de tumbos en los jardines de la casa, le parecía que su corazón dejaba de latir por un segundo.

No importaba que Albus lo vitoreara a voz en cuello, alabando a su hermano mayor como si acabara de ganar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, o que Ginny le asegurara, con la experiencia de haber crecido con seis hermanos varones, que los chicos hacían esas cosas todo el tiempo y no les pasaba nada malo.

A él, simplemente, le daba pánico, pero hacía lo posible por no alarmarse demasiado, no quería ser exagerado.

Sin embargo, cuando a su hijo mayor se le ocurrió que sería muy buena idea corretear tras una cría de dragón que su tío Charlie había traído de Rumanía y cuidaba celosamente en La Madriguera hasta obtener permiso para llevarla a una nueva reserva, decidió que tal vez fuera el momento perfecto para tener una buena charla.

A James le vendría muy bien comprender que la valentía, a veces, resultaba mucho más efectiva cuando se sumaba con un poco de sentido común.

Merlín sabía lo que le costó a él comprenderlo.


End file.
